


Fifty Kisses For Doctor Quinzel

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Familial Relationships, Kisses, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which one Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn, explores all the relationships and gets all the kisses!
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fifty Kisses For Doctor Quinzel

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are formatted as “Character Name || Kiss Prompt”, for the record.

“That was  _awesome!_ ”

Edward can’t disagree, not when she’s plastered with multicolored glitter, flushed with a mixture of pride and excitement, and beaming up at him with radiance rivaled only by the sun.

He and Harley walk together, hand in hand, and for once, he’s quiet, just listening to her jubilation escape in a waterfall of words.

A literal glitter bomb, coating an entire street in the stuff. Setting it up together had been her idea of a both a first date and an April Fool’s prank.

Ridiculous.

Wonderful

_ Genius. _

Damn it, he’s in love.

* * *

“Hey, Eddie?” she asks, popping her window latch open, balanced on the fire escape in a way that should be impossible.

“Yes?”

She gives him that sunlight smile again, and he wants so desperately to commit the way her lips curl to memory. “Are you going to give me a goodnight kiss or what?”

He’s all too happy to take her up on that offer.


End file.
